Mario
Nintendo = Mario, '''otherwise known as '''Jumpman or Mr. Video, is the main protagonist of the Mario series. He is thought of by many to be the most well-known character in video game history. He has 6 games on the top 10 list of best-selling video-games of all time. History Development He was created by Shigeru Miyamoto. He has been featured in over 200 games. Originally, he appeared in platform games, but he now also is in sporting games, racing games, fighting games and more. In Canon Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island The Stork carried Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. Kamek snatched Baby Luigi and the Stork, allowing Mario to fall ontop of Yoshi. Yoshi and his acquaintances helped Mario to save Luigi while the Toadies chased after them. After the defeat of Baby Bowser, Mario reunited with Luigi. Yoshi freed the stork. The stork continued on its way, and delivered Mario and Luigi to their parents' home and leaved them by the porch. Donkey Kong (1981) Donkey Kong kidnapped Pauline, and took her to a dangerous construction site. Mario later defeated Donkey Kong and rescued Pauline. Mario, as an act of revenge, then put Donkey Kong inside a cage. Mario prevented Donkey Kong Jr. from rescuing Donkey Kong. Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi worked together as plumbers in New York. I don't know what game this is from Bowser summoned dark magic into the Mushroom Kingdom, thus turning Toads into inanimate objects. Bowser then kidnapped Peach to prevent her from undoing the spell. Later, Mario defeated Bowser and rescued Peach. Description Mario is an Italian and plumber. He lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. In the Mario games, he uses his well-known jump abilities to stop Bowser from kidnapping Princess Peach. He wears a red cap with the letter "M" on it. He has blue eyes, black eyebrows, and a black moustache, along with ears and a large nose. Aside from his other facial features, he has brown hair. He wears blue overalls, with yellow buttons on the straps. Underneath, he dons a red shirt. He also wears white gloves and brown shoes. Relationships He has friends, including Yoshi, Luigi, and Toad. He has many enemies such as Fawful, Wario, Bowser, and Donkey Kong. Luigi Mario and Luigi are twin brothers. While Luigi looks up to Mario, he also is jealous of him. Mario can also get easily upset with Luigi at times for winning against him. Princess Peach Peach and Mario have known each other since childhood. Mario has done many deeds for Peach, including saving her whenever she gets kidnapped by Bowser. It is implied that they are lovers. It's also said that they went on adventures as babies. [[Rosalina|'Rosalina']] Rosalina befriended Mario in Super Mario Galaxy. Toad Toad is Mario's good friend, and is often portrayed as being his sidekick, aside from Luigi. Yoshi Yoshi is also one of Mario's best friends. Mario occasionally rides Yoshi. Yoshi has been loyal to Mario, even helping him when he was a baby. Wario Wario is Mario's enemy. Their relationship started with sinister acts, such as Wario stealing Mario's Castle. However, their rivalry has settled down in later games. The two have teamed up, and Nintendo Power has stated that Wario is Mario's cousin. Bowser King Bowser is Mario's main enemy. Bowser has done many cruel acts against Mario and others, such as kidnapping Peach. Bowser has joined Mario in situations where they are both fighting the same enemies. Bowser sometimes saves Mario from danger, because he wants to be the one to kill Mario. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is Mario's friendly opponent. He joins Mario to save the snow spirits from Bowser and Dr. Eggman. They are thought to be good friends. Voice Actors In cartoons, Mario was voiced by Peter Cullen Saturday Supercade, WWF/E Hall of Fame wrestler-turned manager the late "Captain" Lou Albano' '''in' The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Walker Boone in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World. ' In the live-action movie Super Mario Bros, he was played by the late Bob Hoskins. In the video games, Mario is currently voiced by Charles Martinet. Personality Mario doesn't have a solid personality because he was meant for players to integrate their own personality into his character. When his demeanor is shown, Mario is aggressive and impulsive, sometimes going head-on into things without much meditation. Mario is brave, with a strong sense of justice, morality and righteousness. He puts other people's needs before his own. Mario doesn't seem to enjoy losing. When he loses in spin-off games, he puts on a sad face. In Luigi's ending in Mario Power Tennis, he seems to be congratulating his brother, but purposely steps on Luigi's foot because he lost to him. Trivia * Mario is 26 years old at the time of Super Smash Bros. Melee. * Mario's full name is '''Mario Mario.' * There was a family-owned restaurant nearby Nintendo of America called Mario and Luigi's. * The reason Mario has a moustache is because fans misinterpreted black pixels as a moustache. * Mario was at first going to be used as a character who could be slapped onto any game. * Mario used to have a very low, New York voice instead of high-pitched Italian. * Mario, along with Luigi, were intended to have cameo appearances in the 2012 Disney film, Wreck-It Ralph but Bowser made an appearance instead. However, Mario is mentioned by Fix-It Felix Jr. during the party scene as being "fashionably late as usual". * Mario was a carpenter and plumber before he became a hero. * Mario is a "Homo Nintendonus". * Despite people assuming that Mario said So long, Bowser. when throwing Bowser in Super Mario 64, Charles Martinet has confirmed that Mario was saying, So long, kinga Bowser." Appearances In Other Works Mario made a cameo in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. A picture of him along with other Mario characters, such as Luigi and Yoshi could be seen outside of a window in Princess Zelda's room in Hyrule Castle. In The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, he appears in several portraits within NPC homes. Mario made a cameo in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask as a mask hanging in the Happy Mask Salesman's backpack. In Kirby Super Star, as well as its remake Kirby Super Star Ultra, he and Luigi can be seen in the crowd when battling King Dedede, and Rock Kirby can transform into a golden Mario statue. Mario makes a cameo in the Japanese-only Captain Rainbow as a portrait above Tracy's throne. An empty portrait and Link are sitting to the left of his picture. The portrait is Mario's artwork from Mario Party DS. Mario makes a cameo as the referee in ''Mike Tyson's Punch Out!! and it's remake. In the same game, he also appears in a new paper cut out. Next to him are two lines of text. One reads "Daddy, come home!" and "I Found a Key!" What one of these lines apply to the Mario photo in unknown. |-|SMG4= |-|SML= In SML, Mario is portrayed as the father of Jeffy. Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:SuperMarioGlitchy4 Category:Heroes